Fallen
by DarkEmi
Summary: "Mírame, solo por una vez mira quién es el hombre que te está amando" quiso decirle, pero no se atrevió... Ereri, no tiene final feliz así que no entren si eso es lo que esperan e.e XD


Si tiene algún parecido a otra historia es mera coincidencia u.u les aseguro que esto a salido de mi retorcida mente letra por letra ^^

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me Pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Fallen**

_DarkEmi_

Era caer... estar dentro de Levi era caer en un abismo de pasión del cual no había salida y si la había el prefería quedarse dentro. Sentirlo recorrer con sus manos su trasero, su espalda y su cuello era caer en su boca acallando jadeos de locura. Locura que solo el podía contener y acallar.

Estar con Levi era saborear la piel más blanca y nívea del universo. Era saborear los labios más dulces y sensuales que existían, era caer preso en una cárcel sin barras, era quedar encerrado por propio gusto, porque...

Levi era un hombre que no encadenaba a nadie.

Pero solo un atisbo de sonrisa, una mísera mirada de su parte hacia que su cuerpo entrara en combustión y desease estar enterrado profundamente dentro de él. Levi era su dueño sin palabras ni contrato, pero Levi no era de nadie, ni siquiera de él. Podía poseer su cuerpo todas las noches, marcarlo de besos y caricias, marcar su boca, saborear su saliva, recordar cada curva de su cuerpo pero... Levi nunca seria suyo.

El pequeño y sensual cuerpo no era de nadie, él era libre, las ataduras no eran parte de su vida y nunca lo serian. Él vivía para el placer, el de complacer y ser complacido.

Jadeo. Beso la espalda blanca que se ofrecía a su boca. Mordió el níveo hombro intentando dejar su marca mientras se enterraba profundamente en el apretado cuerpo. Una desdeñosa risa salió de la boca del otro en medio del placer. Mordió más fuerte cuando el dolor por esa risa lo atravesó.

"No te pertenezco" era lo que trataba de decir la risa.

Y lo odio, lo odio por no dejarse amarrar por él, lo odio porque sabía que no era el único que había sido dueño de ese cuerpo, porque a pesar de todo no era el único que al final del día estaba dentro de ese cuerpo. Abrió mas las piernas del hombre meciéndose mas fuerte dentro de su cuerpo, apretó las caderas dejando rojas marcas en la blanca piel.

Deseo gritar que era suyo, que el hombre le perteneciese a si como él lo hacía, él se sentía tan suyo, Levi era el primero y sería el último en esta guerra. No habría más hombres ni mujeres además de él.

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos por lo vacío que se sentía esto, se sentía como entregar tu alma a alguien y que esta solo te la tirase en la cara de vuelta sin miramiento, se sentía tan frio. Girando el menudo cuerpo hizo lo que no debía, tener sexo cara a cara.

Hoy sería la última vez, lo había decidido, por lo que rompiendo todas las reglas antes impuestas, lo beso acallando las protestas en boca del otro. Las fuertes manos del más pequeño golpearon su pecho intentado apartarlo. Con una mano agarro ambas sosteniéndolas sobre su cabeza, volvió a besar los rosados labios intentado que este abriera la boca, mas solo recibió una mordida en el labio, la cual sangro y se esparció por las boca de ambos.

Se miraron fijamente, uno con rabia y el otro con dolor. Las piernas quisieron levantarse y patearlo, lo impidió recostando todo su peso en el menudo cuerpo. Embistió lentamente saboreando los jadeos que se escapaban de los labios que intentaban acallarlos.

Cuando los movimientos en contra acabaron y la resignación callo en el pequeño cuerpo bajo la cabeza manchando con su sangre el pecho del otro. Esta sería su última marca sobre ese cuerpo, ¿de que servía hacerlo suyo todas las noches cuando realmente nunca lo iba a ser su alma? Sollozo mientras mordía un erecto pezón. El gemido de parte del otro no se demoró en sonar en la habitación. Subió de nuevo hasta los labios del pelinegro que estas ves solo se dejó besar, más aun así no le respondió. La boca se habría para el pero... no había ninguna respuesta de parte de su dueño. Se lo merecía de una forma bastante masoquista, estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba prohibido en esa pequeña eh inexistente relación.

Apoyo su frente en la del otro, como podía ser tan hermoso y a la vez tan malditamente despreciable. "Mírame, solo por una vez mira quién es el hombre que te está amando" quiso decirle, pero no se atrevió, su boca solo se abrió dejando salir sus jadeos.

Enterró su cara en el cuello blanquecino cuando su orgasmo estuvo cerca, apretó fuertemente el cuerpo al suyo mientras las envestidas se volvían erráticas. Gritaron cuando se corrieron, mas su grito se fusiono con su llanto cuando el dolor de la separación que venía se apoderó de su alma, los jadeos se fusionaron con sus sollozos impidiendo que pudiese respirar. Obstinadamente siguió sosteniendo el pequeño cuerpo intentando retenerlo a su lado, conservar el calor que su corazón necesitaba para seguir latiendo.

Se mordió los labios cuando el pequeño cuerpo se salió de sus brazos, de la cama y de su vida. Allí estaba lo que sabía venia, lo había perdido, perdió lo único que tenia de su fugas amante, pero ahora ya no dolería ¿verdad? ahora ya no lo tendría y solo tenía que auto-convencerse de que nunca lo fue.

La puerta se abrió y en cámara lenta vio como esta se cerraba, llevándose al hombre que amaba, al hombre que nunca le perteneció, al hombre que sin saberlo tenía su corazón y vida en su mano, ese hombre que ahora ya nunca tendría en sus brazos.

Y fue cuando termino de caer en su dolor, porque Levi no era de nadie y ahora ya nunca más lo seria de él...

* * *

Bueno solo paso a dejar esto que me salió recién mientras escuchaba una canción y pues… no se tenía ganas de llorar y la canción me motivo a escribir c:

¡Espero que les guste! y acepto tomatazos, lechugazos y todo lo que termine en zos hasta los abrazos XDD

Linda noche a todas y Paix! ^^

Pd: para las que quieran saber que canción me motivo a escribir fue Unconditionally de la Katy Perry, no soy fanática de ella pero me gusta esa canción, mas que nada la Letra :)


End file.
